thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowploughs
Snowploughs is the twenty-sixth episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot Winter had come to Sodor, and snow fell hard. It was three inches high. Delete was still young, but understood the importance of snowploughs. One day, the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds, worried. "Snow is expected to be five inches high, so workmen will come now and fit your snowploughs. And Thomas, the Inspectors told me you need an overhaul. So, you double-head Delete's first passenger train." "Will I have to go up front and wear the snowplough?", asked Thomas. "Yes. Delete's snowplough in LNER type. Very special. Good night", the Fat Controller replied. "I hate snowploughs", Thomas said afterwards. "Now. Snowploughs are important. I don't suppose you've been stuck in the snow. It's for your safety. Snow, when piled up is thick", Delete told the Southern Railway E2. But still, Thomas was grumpy. The next morning, Delete and Thomas went to Tidmouth, where Delete's coaches were waiting. Unfortunely for Thomas, he had to stay outside of the station where it was cold. "I do have to admit, Delete, your snowplough is great." "It has only recently been shipped and built", Delete replied modestly. "Thank you." Soon, the Guard blew his whistle, and Delete set off with the heavy train. It was five coaches long, but it was a stopping train. They stopped at Knapford, and set off again. Meanwhile at Crosby Tunnel, some snow from the top came loose and blocked the line. Thomas had started to grumble. "Sily weather." "British weather is always like this", Delete replied. None of them saw the snow block.... until it was too late! "Ouch", said Thomas. "That could've been worse", Delete said, looking on the bright side. Thomas tried to back out, but he was slighty elevated. "What's wrong?", asked some passengers. "Thomas and his crew are trapped", Delete's Driver told them. "Will you please wait here whilst we get help?" "Of course", the passengers replied, and went back to the warm coaches. Delete reversed towards Knapford. "What are you doing here?", asked the stationmaster. "Thomas is stuck at Crosby Tunnel. Please warn all approaching engines, and close the left line, going east", explained the Fireman. "OK. Give me a moment. OK. They'll be sending a rescue crew later this afternoon", the stationmaster told them, and Delete puffed away. "Don't worry Thomas. You'll be out by tomorrow", Delete told him, and was surprised to see the passengers working. "We tried to get him", they explained. "Don't worry, I'll make up for lost time." "It's alright." Later, Delete, Edward, Percy, and The Truck were working to get Thomas out. Percy took the cleared snow away. "I have to run a passenger train", said Edward. "But, I'll send for Donald and Douglas. They'll get Thomas out in a jiffy." "OK. Then, I'll take him to the Steamworks." "Good", Edward said and left. Soon, a blue tender bearing the number 10 backed down. "Donna worry, Thomas. We soon hav' ya out", said Douglas. "Oka', nuu, steady. Got him." The twins had Thomas on the rails. They loaded Thomas on a flat truck and Delete pushed him away. "You were right", Thomas said. "That accident could've been far worse. I'm sorry about your snowplough." "Don't worry. It can be fixed." And Delete continued his journey. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Donald and Douglas *Delete *Percy (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes